


Прощание

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hotel Transylvania 1, Light Angst, Minor Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула провожает свою маленькую дочурку, которая стремится познакомиться с большим миром.





	Прощание

Дракула не удержался и ещё раз поправил дочке воротничок, смахнув невидимую глазу пылинку.

— Главное, береги себя там, — прошептал он, приобнимая Мэйвис за талию. — Кушай хорошо, долго на солнце не загорай, с незнакомцами никуда не ходи…

— Па, — младшая Дракула ненавязчиво выпуталась из объятий отца. — Не нужно так сильно меня опекать! В конце концов, я уже не маленькая!

Дракула тихо засмеялся, стараясь не выказывать своей печали. Не очень-то ему хотелось расставаться с голубоглазой мышкой.

— Что ты, мой комарик! Для меня ты всегда будешь маленьким беззащитным вампирёнком.

— И всё же… — Мэйвис выдохнула, глядя на бодрящегося Дракулу, и, подойдя к нему, крепко обняла уже сама, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной и невероятно родной груди. — Я обещаю, па, что вернусь. Просто это так волшебно — повидать большой мир!

Старший вампир не ответил, но Мэйвис услышала, как он тихо, горько вздохнул, прижавшись к ней со всей силы и словно стремившись впитаться в неё.

На улице взревел катафалк, и молодая вампирша отлипла от отца, хватаясь за ручку чемодана. Прохладные пальцы сомкнулась поверх её ладони.

— Давай помогу, — прошептал Дракула.

Мэйвис с беспокойством глянула в потухшие голубые глаза и неуверенно произнесла:

— Может, мне остаться?

— Не стоит, — покачал головой вампир. — В чём-то вы все, молодые, правы — пора вертеться. Время изоляции прошло.

— Просто ты выглядишь таким… одиноким.

— Так бывает. Не беспокойся, я сильный, всё будет хорошо.

Мэйвис знала, что так оно и есть — пережил же отец смерть Дзынь. Конечно, за сто восемнадцать лет он привык видеть дочь рядом, помогать и наставлять. Однако времена меняются.

Мышка отрастила крылья. Пора искать своё место в жизни.

— Я буду слать письма каждый день, — пообещала вампирша, целуя отца на прощание и залезая в катафалк. Гриффин вызвался довести их до аэропорта. — Не мори себя голодом и не горюй. Я вернусь, обещаю. Веришь?

Вампир кивнул, не в силах разжать губы. В горле застрял горький комок. Чувствуя предательскую дрожь, Дракула глянул на зятя. Сидящий рядом с Мэйвис Джонатан поймал этот взгляд.

«Не уследишь — пожалеешь!»

«Не беспокойтесь, Драк! Я сам кого хочешь уничтожу за мою мышку».

Человек-невидимка нажал на педаль газа, и магический фургон сорвался с места в карьер. Дракула напряжённо следил за движением катафалка до тех пор, пока он не скрылся в лесу.

«До свидания, мой маленький комарик! Надеюсь, ты найдёшь своё место в жизни», — вампир стёр слезы, выступившую на глазах, и медленно отправился в замок.


End file.
